frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Repryza/Zimowy Walc - Rozdział 3
Chodząc po zamku, książęta mogli podziwiać kunszt artystów Arendelle. Liczne obrazy i rzeźby świadczyły o dobrym guście władców i ich bliskich. Jednak nie to interesowało młodszych książąt Nasturii. Alex i Dominik postanowili skorzystać z okazji i poszukać tego zabawnego bałwanka. Wciąż byli zafascynowani tym fenomenem i chcieli mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. Nigdy wcześniej nie mieli tak bezpośredniego kontaktu z magicznymi stworami, a z tego co mówiła królowa Olaf był znacznie bezpieczniejszy niż stwór z gór. Chociaż tego drugiego też byli ciekawi... Może ktoś wiedział jak go spotkać tak, aby królowa się nie dowiedziała? Nie przejmowali się przerażającym opisem tego całego Puszka. Nie sądzili, że stwór mógłby być aż tak straszny. Jednak teraz musieli się skupić na Olafie. Obaj rozglądali się uważnie, aż w końcu Dominik zauważył płatki śniegu na posadzce. Minęli schody, gdy coś zwróciło ich uwagę. Na przeciwko nich przebiegł bałwanek. A tak konkretnie to jego część pozbawiona głowy. Zostawiającą za sobą mokre ślady. Przeszli parę kroków i zobaczyli pozostała część Olafa. - Hejka koledzy! – przywitał się nie tracąc humoru. – Wiedzieliście może gdzieś moją dolną kulę? - Masz na myśli kupkę śniegu uciekającą na dwóch nogach na oślep przed siebie? – upewnił sie Dominik. - O to to to to. To co? Widzieliście? - Jasne, przebiegła niedaleko. Złapać ją? – upewnił sie drugi z braci. Niekompletny bałwanek spojrzał na niego. - Nooooo... Jeszcze zabłądzi i co? Aleksander od razu poszedł poszukać uciekającej kuli, a w tym czasie Olaf spojrzał konspiracyjnie na Dominika. - Jakiś taki niekumaty, co nie? Brunet zaśmiał się i podniósł śnieżną głowę. - Jak udało ci sie zgubić większość ciała? - Nie wyrobiłem na schodach. Po co komu tyle schodów, co? - Schody są po to żeby dostać się na górę albo na dół – oznajmił Alex przynosząc zgubę. – Mógłbyś tak nie machać gałązkami? - Tak to jest jak się traci głowę. Chodź tu moja ty kuleczko – Olaf czule przemówił do swojej większej części. Dominik połączył ostrożnie głowę z resztą śnieżnego ciałka. Chmurka nad głową Olafa od razu się powiększyła i zaczęła silniej śnieżyć. - Ach. Znowu razem – westchnął ewidentnie zadowolony. Teraz skupił uwagę na swoich „wybawcach”. – Aaaa! Hans! – wycelował gałązką w Dominika. - Nie jestem Hans! Jestem Dominik! – warknął mężczyzna zabierając bałwankowi jedną z jego gałązek. Co oczywiście skończyło się oberwaniem w twarz od owej gałązki. - Weź przestań! To bolało! - O! Jak to działa? Tak się da? Zrób to jeszcze raz! – starszy z braci był totalnie zachwycony. - Może sam chcesz oberwać? – mężczyzna pomachał gałązką w stronę rudowłosego. - Ej no! To nie zabawka! Gałązka znowu zamachała i uderzyła tym razem starszego z braci. - Ała! - A nie mówiłem?! A chciałeś żeby mnie uderzył! - Oddajcie moją rękę! To nie zabawka! - A… Tak... Sorki… – Dominik zrobił przepraszającą minę i oddał gałązkę Olafowi, który od razu przyczepił ją sobie we właściwym miejscu. - To powiesz nam jak to działa? – zapytał Alex wpatrując się w bałwanka. - Normalnie. Macham i moja ręka macha. Tak jak wasza – Olaf poruszał rękami. – I umiem jeszcze tak – zademonstrował jak umie sobie wyjąć marchewkowy nos. Bracia byli coraz bardziej zachwyceni głupiutkim bałwankiem. - A wy co umiecie? Ósmy i dziesiąty książę Nasturii spojrzeli na siebie i nie bardzo wiedzieli co mogą odpowiedzieć. - My jesteśmy zwyczajni. Jak... – rudowłosy chciał przyrównać się do królowej, ale przypomniał sobie, że ta kobieta nie była tak do końca normalna. – Jak księżniczka Anna. - Anna jest fajna! Sven i ten drugi Sven też. Ale Puszek już nie. Zrzucił nas z góry i musiałem szukać mojej dolnej kuli... - Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie jestem Sven... – cała trójka usłyszała zirytowany głos. – Jestem Kristoff. - Cześć Sven! – ucieszył się Olaf. – Anna! Rzeczywiście na horyzoncie pojawiła się księżniczka Anna w towarzystwie wysokiego, dobrze zbudowanego blondyna. Postura przypominał Alexa. - Cześć Olaf – Anna uśmiechnęła się do bałwanka. – A to są książęta z Nasturii. Mówiłam ci o nich – dziewczyna zwróciła się do swojego towarzysza. Ta informacja sprawiła, że Kristoff groźnie spojrzał na nich i objął księżniczkę. Oczywiste było, że mężczyzna tak samo jak inni mieszkańcy królestwa patrzyli na nich przez pryzmat czynów ich brata. A on miał szczególne powody, by im nie ufać. Nawet w Nasturii wiedzieli, że Hans usiłował uwieść księżniczkę Anna, a potem próbował ją zabić. - Kristoffie to są... Nie pamiętam ich numerów, ale to jest Dominik, a to Aleksander – dziewczyna przedstawiła obu. Uśmiechnęła się do nich. – A to jest Kristoff, mój chłopak. - Numer ósmy i dziesiąty – przypomniał młodszy z nich ze śmiechem. – Ale wolimy bez numeracji. - I naprawdę nie jesteśmy jak nasz brat – zapewnił rudowłosy. - Mimo że jestem podobny, a ten mały śnieżny ludek nazywa mnie jego imieniem. - Ludzie są dziwni – myślał głośno wyżej wspomniany. – Żeby nie pamiętać swojego imienia... Sven mówi, że nie jest Sven, a Hans mówi, że nie jest Hans... - Bo nie jestem Hans tylko Dominik. Nie możecie mu tego wyjaśnić? – zwrócił się do księżniczki i jej towarzysza. - Stary, już pół roku mu tłumaczę, że ja nazywam się Kristoff, a Sven to mój renifer. Obaj uśmiechnęli się do siebie i uścisnęli sobie dłonie. - Dominik. Dziesiąty. Bez żadnych "książąt" i innych tytułów. - Kristoff. W tym czasie Alex poczuł, że coś ciągnie go za spodnie. Spojrzał w dół i napotkał wpatrujące się w niego gałki. Zdecydowanie bliżej niż wcześniej, co było spowodowane tym, że Olaf trzymał swoją głowę w wyprostowanych rękach. - Nie zjesz mojego nosa? – zapytał. - Słucham? – ósmy książę był niezmiernie zdziwiony. – Dlaczego miałbym jeść twój nos…? - Bo masz pomarańczowe włosy. A niby od czego takie są? – bałwanek podejrzliwie się mu przyglądał. - Ja nawet nie lubię marchewek, ten brzydal – wskazał na brata – może to potwierdzić. Moja matka była ruda zanim całkiem osiwiała przy moich braciach. - NASZA matka zaczęła siwieć po twoim urodzeni, jak tylko zacząłeś chodzić. Tak słyszałem – odparował od razu Dominik. - Nie opowiadaj bajek. Pamiętam jeszcze jak miała rude włosy, osiwiała kiedy TY i tamci zaczęliście chodzić do szkoły i dokuczać nauczycielom. Tej wymianie zdań przysłuchiwali się Anna z Kristoffem oraz Olaf. Blondyn nachylił się swojej wybranki. - Myślałem, że to ty jesteś szalona... - Nie jestem wcale szalona – syknęła do niego. – A oni są zabawni i bardziej podobni do Olafa niż Hansa. Anna podeszła bliżej książąt. – Zapraszam was na zwiedzanie Arendelle. Zobaczycie jakie jest wspaniałe! Goście z chęcią przystali na tą propozycję. Byli bardzo ciekawi jak wygląda królestwo. Chcieli się również dowiedzieć więcej na temat Olafa i lodowej mocy królowej. Najmniej zadowoloną osobą z całej tej grupy był Kristoff. Liczył na to, że spędzi dzień w towarzystwie Anny, bez dodatkowych osób. ##### - Co ty wyprawiasz? – rozległ się głos i poczuła mocne szarpnięcie. – Miałaś zostać w domu! - To boli! – zaprotestowała gwałtownie i odsunęła się od napastnika. – Nic nikomu nie obiecywałam! A już na pewno nie tobie. - Wyobrażasz sobie jak oni się teraz o ciebie martwią? W domu jest o wiele bezpieczniej niż tutaj. Nie masz pojęcia co ci tu może grozić – strofował ją jednocześnie rozglądając się czy ktoś ich nie widzi. Mężczyzna pociągnął ją z jakiś boczny korytarzyk i odwrócił twarzą do siebie. Zdecydowanie nie był zadowolony ze swojego odkrycia. Ta uparta i nieodpowiedzialna dziewczyna powinna być z rodzicami, a nie wymykać się potajemnie z domu. Była zdecydowanie za młoda na takie wyprawy. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że samowolne. Westchnął. – Co zamierzałaś? Sama, bez kogokolwiek znajomego? Bez jedzenia? Spania? Wygód? Co? Słucham cię bardzo uważnie. - Przesadzasz. To miała być przygoda! Wiesz, nowe strony, tajemnice, niebezpieczeństwa... - Żadnych przygód i niebezpieczeństw. Jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem. - Nie jestem dzieckiem! Mam już 16 lat! - Ciszej bo ktoś cię usłyszy i będziemy mieli kłopoty – syknął. – Masz 16 lat więc nie jesteś jeszcze dorosła. - I co? Odeślesz mnie do domu? Samą, biedną, wśród załogi? - Mowy nie ma – mężczyzna westchnął ciężko. – Skoro już tu jesteś, będę cię musiał pilnować, więc nawet nie myśl żeby znowu zrobić coś równie głupiego jak ucieczka z domu. Teraz siedzimy w tym oboje. - Jesteś kochany – dziewczyna objęła go i pocałowała w policzek. - Nie podlizuj się. Przez ciebie oboje będziemy mieli kłopoty. - Ty i kłopoty? To by było coś! - Jeszcze sama zobaczysz. ***** I mamy kolejny rodział. Torchę długo mi to zeszło. Zapraszam do komentowania. Jestem ciekawa czy ktoś zgadnie kim są tajemnicze postacie :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania